<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance Hospital by ConnorBlueNovak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512708">Second Chance Hospital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorBlueNovak/pseuds/ConnorBlueNovak'>ConnorBlueNovak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Small Dean in a BIG World. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Dean Winchester, Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Christmas, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Person Michael (Supernatural), Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it you will get cavities, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Sam Winchester, Stay-at-Home Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorBlueNovak/pseuds/ConnorBlueNovak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another near-death experience Dean's doctor gives him some advice that may not only help him but also give him a new chance at the childhood and loving family he never got.</p>
<p>Cue Castiel and Sam Novak a bunch of Aunties, uncles gramas and grampas, life does seem to be much better for Deanie but sadly darkness hides around every corner, even in the safety of home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle/Benny Lafitte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Small Dean in a BIG World. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chance Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing about any medical stuff so the medical stuff in this may not make much sense then again Dean becoming a kid also doesn't make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This may have been a rash decision. Ok, it was a rash decision but it was one that Dean had thought about plenty. Ok so maybe he never gave it much thought until it was too late, but still! This was a good idea! He just knew it. Anyway, it's not like its life-changing… More like life editing. Or life re-doing…</p>
<p>Ok so becoming an eight-month-old was pretty darn life-changing but still, details, details. They don't matter. Mutch.</p>
<p>Not like it matters now, what's done is done and he can't back out of it. Seriously he can't back out of it, there no reversing the irreversible process. His body is that of a tiny babe’s now and the only way to become a big again is to grow. Despite how far science has come since 3023 when Second Chance Hospital opened its doors, they still haven't come up with an adult version of the baby injection.</p>
<p>Not that it's called the baby injection, no, its real name is long and hard to say (and the Arthur just can't think of something good) so baby injection it is. (for now)</p>
<p>At the time Dean had decided to take the plunge at the ripe age of twenty, he was at the hospital yet again for the same thing he had been there for the last time and the doctor was not very pleased with him, not at all.</p>
<p>Over the years Dean and Mr. Tran had become fast friends and Dean a regular patient, the two had nights out together on the weekends and barbecues in summer, despite all that Kevin still hadn't gotten to the root of Dean's depression, not until that day at least.</p>
<p>It was only three months ago but it felt like half a lifetime had passed since Dean's last near-death experience which happened a little like this...</p>
<p>“Really Kev, I swear it was an accident, you know I won't… I would never… Not anymore.” Dean shifted uncomfortably on the paper sheets on the medical bed he was on, much to nervus (and guilt-ridden) to keep still.</p>
<p>He had taken triple the dose of medication he should have today and collapsed on the grass in his front lawn, his neighbors, an old kindly married couple, had been the ones to call for an ambulance.</p>
<p>And it had really been an accident, Dean's memory was bad because growing up he had become very good at suppressing bad memories, things had gotten so bad that he ended up forgetting most of what happened each day. </p>
<p>After he had left home he had gotten help for this, but he still struggled to remember things, things like if he had taken his medication, whether or not he had eaten (in the past few days) and other, small, things that could kill him if he forgot about.</p>
<p>Today he had forgotten that he had already taken it twice and the meds he took were already a high dosage so the fallout was bad, to say the least. He felt sick, dizzy and every time he looked out the window and saw a car go by he kinda wanted to get hit by it, but that last one was more a normal thought.</p>
<p>Either way, Dr. Kevin Tran was not a happy camper, and forgetting not to get yourself killed wasn't a good enough excuse in his books.</p>
<p>“Dean, look, I know I'm your friend but I'm also your doctor and right now you are my patient and as both as your doctor and your friend I am worried, this is bad Dean. Very bad, you can't take pepper care of yourself, you've lost even more weight than last month, and now this!” he gestured to the machine that had been used to pump the stuff out his system.</p>
<p>“You're killing yourself, and that's not even mentioning the drinking, the lack of sleep, and everything else. Dean this has to stop. Now.”</p>
<p>Dean stilled, eyes focused on the ground. He knew he was in a bad place, he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't and he had this speech plenty of time before by many people but to have his best friend, his only friend tell him he was actually going to die if he didn't get proper help... it did something to him, made it seem more real, scarier.</p>
<p>“What can I do?” he asked, voice trembling. He had tried everything from therapists to hippie concoctions. He had tried to get a better sleep pattern, tried to look after himself better. Nothing worked. </p>
<p>He leaned his back against the cool wall and sighed, feeling utterly defeated. Dr. Tran placed both hands on his shoulders and spoke very gently to him as if trying not to scare off a frightened rabbit.</p>
<p>“There's one thing that I think would be best for you, it'll be a massive change, but I think, no I know that it may very well be the only thing that will help you with everything.”</p>
<p>Now months later Dean was about to walk into the second chance hospital for the first time and was well on his way to making himself sick with anxiety. When he got there and was settled into his temporary home he would be given the injection, the irreversible injection that would make him a child again.</p>
<p>Regression is what they call it as your body slowly de-ages from that of your original age back to the age agreed upon when making the arrangements for the entire process. The mind would regress somewhat as well but not all the way, Dean would be a little kid but he would still remember quite a bit about being an adult, stuff from his first life.</p>
<p>With time he will forget, most do. </p>
<p>To get here Kevin Tran, his friend and doctor for five years had been his representative when Dean had applied for the process. They had a court date in which Dean and Kevin would show evidence as to why Dean deserved this opportunity and how it would benefit him medically.</p>
<p>The reason for the court was because the process was long and expensive and Dean simply didn't have the money, for people in this situation The Second Chance Hospital had made their third rule of medical law, the first being Do no harm, originally an oath that became a documented law in 2046. This third law was only for Second Chance Hospitals Since there the only ones who applied to it. </p>
<p>The law states that if in an event that someone can not pay for the treatment plan then they may make a date for a private hearing, in which they may present documents and resources to prove why they need the treatment. If it is decided by the head of the program and other medical practitioners that the evidence is clear that the person would benefit from the plan and is indeed in need of it, then that person will be granted the treatment at no personal cost.</p>
<p>Dean had been extremely nervous about this and basically clung onto Kevin's hand the entire time, he was all jittery, it was a good thing that Kevin did most of the talking and that Dean only had to say a few well-practiced lines here and there.</p>
<p>The week that it took for him to get his feedback and response letter had been a nightmare. He had eaten less, forgot to drink, and spent most of his time curled up on the sofa watching old western movies.</p>
<p>When he finally found out that he had in fact been registered for the treatment free of charge he all but broke down in tears, he couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved in his life this even beat the time when John finally left him.</p>
<p>Now there are in total three Second Chance Hospitals in the US the one closest to Dean was Denver, Colorado so that's where he was headed. He had packed all his belongings into his chevy impala, hugged Kevin, and promised to stay in touch then set off to a new life.</p>
<p>A life that was promised to be better.</p>
<p>It had been a long drive there and when he had opened the doors to his new home for the foreseeable future all he wanted to do was find a bed and flop on it for a good long sleep.</p>
<p>Dean stumbled and fumbled and finally, half fell out of his car Before gathering his belongings and walking through the dibble glass doors.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    </em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong></strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * S.C.H ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong></strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <br/>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</em><p>One Month Later It had only taken a week for his body to become that of an infant; his mind however was another matter. Dean felt guilt, a lot of guilt for shrugging off his duties and allowing himself to have a new life, something he never dared to dream of before Kevin.</p>
<p>The three-week plan that the staff had made for him was simple enough and it was fully designed and personalized to help him properly adjust before he could get the chance of being adopted. It was a good plan and all the nurses that took care of him were lovely however he would be lying if he said he didn't have a favorite.</p>
<p>They are all great people but Lisa just had something special. Whether it was the way her voice soothed him or maybe the fact that she always paid extra attention to him, Dean somehow always came to her first when he needed help with something.</p>
<p>Today she picked him up out of his crib with a huge simple on her face. It's adoption day! This is the first day that Dean will be placed in the viewing room for when all the adults come in to see if they click with a child.</p>
<p>The process had been completed yesterday and after a full check-up, Dean was deemed healthy and at the age that was desired.</p>
<p>At the start of all this He Kevin and the medical staff had had a long talk and agreed that for Dean’s best interests that they age him back as far as eight months old, Dean was glad that he wouldn't have to go through teething at least!</p>
<p>Lisa carried Dean over to the changing mat and got him out of his sleep time clothes, then his wet diaper. While changing him she hummed in the arms of an angel and with practiced hands had him all cleaned up and in a fresh diaper in no time. She was the only person always to change them since it was since a course for embarrassment for Dean.</p>
<p>Then she took him over to a selection of tiny baby clothes for him to pick what he wanted to wear.</p>
<p>Now, Dean is by all accounts an eight-month-old baby, just with a few differences. Firstly he knew what was being said to him but didn't always understand what the words meant. </p>
<p>For instance, he knew that when a staff member said, very nicely, that he would get a tummy ache if he ate too much pudding, that they were right and that he should stop. But at the same time, it tastes good so it must be good, right? So why would he get sick?</p>
<p>Another difference is that he still remembered his old life, it was blurry but still there and he carried over some of his old habits and traits such as pie loving.</p>
<p>Another thing to take note of is that he can still have ‘big’, that is ‘grown-up’ thoughts but besides that, he is a baby.</p>
<p>Now, just about being able to sit upon the soft carpet floor, his back supported ‘his’ Lisa, Dean pointed one of his little chubby arms at a Fox and the Hound onesie, it's a very old movie that's had several remakes over the years and it's one of Dean's all-time favorites he loves the classics something that carried over to kids tv as well as adults.</p>
<p>The onesie itself was adorable. All the staff said so, so it must be true! It was half fox and half hound with a little hood and even had paws for his feet and ears on the hood! So cute!</p>
<p>Once dressed Lisa carried him into the communal dining room where other babies and kids were eating happily together. The oldest of the bunch is a six-year-old and the youngest Dean and Charlie.</p>
<p>Well, Dean is technology since Charlie, the nice redhead was two years old! The two had joined the program at the same time and both were put in the under 3-year-olds category so they saw a lot of each other in the playroom.</p>
<p>When they had first met Dean had been shy but Charlie had been a whirlwind and declared after spending all of ten minutes together that they were now best friends forever and ever! Dean decided that he quite liked this fun-loving redhead and nodded enthusiastically when she had said this.</p>
<p>“D’ween” she squealed when she saw him being placed in a high chair beside her, the staff had always put them together at mealtimes. Dean smiled and tried a little wave, being so young all he could do is grunt really but Charlie didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>For breakfast, Lisa fed Dean spoonfuls of mashed bananas and a bottle of milk while talking to him and Charlie about what they were going to do today. They were both excited at the prospect of getting a family. When Lisa turns to help another kid eat a bit when said kid got a little messy feeding themselves, Charlie, the angel she is, had sneaked a fistful of scrambled eggs onto Dean's tray which was promptly devoured. And mostly seen by Lisa since she gave a little chuckle.</p>
<p>Once finished Lisa cleaned them both up with wet wipes and gathered them in her arms, they liked being carried together. Dean quickly went to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek as his usual way of saying good morning to her and she shrieked with laughter.</p>
<p>“Are you two ready?” Lisa said once they were both settled in the viewing playroom.</p>
<p>“Yeh!” Charlie said while Dean nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay, you two be good and play nicely I'm going to be just across the room if you need me ok?” they both nodded this time, Dean already eyeing up the toys. Lisa ruffled his hair and walked over to do some silly adult thing.</p>
<p>Charlie, already knowing how this goes, crawled her way over to some toys and started showing them to Dean until she got a happy little grunt that meant he wanted to play with that one in her hands.</p>
<p>Today it was a plush toy plane, Charlie got one for herself too before making the journey back to her friend.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Dean Said excitedly making grabby hands for the plane, Charle, proud of herself for completing her little mission gave him a gentle pat on the head before they both started playing.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later and they were both enthralled in their game, Dean on his back, his toy airplane held above him by wobbly hands. He flew it in the air as Charlie raced her toy car around him in big circles.</p>
<p>During their fun, the pair didn't notice when a group of people came bustling in the room opposite, didn't see them looking excitedly through the window. Nor did they notice when the small bunch of people filed in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>